Never Shall the Twain Meet
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: Canon!Shinji meets his Janus counterpart. It doesn't go well. Spin-off of my fic, Janus.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Never Shall the Twain Meet

One of the Matou mansion's expensively-furnished sitting rooms echoed with the sounds of things being thrown around, and of fragile objects shattering. The culprit was none other than Shinji Matou, the young man's face twisted with frustration and rage, throwing and kicking at everything he could get at to vent his resentments and grievances.

It was all _her _fault.

Ever since _she_ arrived, everything had gone to hell.

First, _she _had killed his grandfather. Not exactly a bad thing, but by all rights he should have been in charge after the old man had bit the dirt, as the Matou heir. Not that filthy slut who was supposed to be his younger sister. **HIM**, Shinji Matou, who was actually of Matou blood and not just name, directly descended from the great Makiri Zolgen himself, peer of Paracelsus and the Second and Third Magicians, who'd been received and had been honored in the Russian Imperial Court itself. And Shinji would be the greatest of his descendants, living up to his noble ancestor's example by winning the Grail.

Sakura Matou only ever got the name for public purposes, in truth she was nothing. All but worthless even, otherwise her own family wouldn't have sold her to them. Her only value was to breed more of the family's worms, and to provide relief for him, just like she had to his father. She was a slut, and that was all she would ever be.

Only that wasn't what had happened. Ever since _she _had arrived, ever since _she _had killed grandfather, he was the one who was being treated like trash. **_HIM! _**The greatest of the Matou to ever be born and lived! He should be the one people would be kneeling to and be treating scum like they were, not the other way around.

And he couldn't even get any relief. The last time he'd tried to claim his rights, _she _had thrown him out a window. A _second-floor _window…thankfully the injuries hadn't been that bad, but the humiliation…

And that wasn't the first humiliation, far from it. From getting stabbed in the hand with a knife when he'd tried to put _her _in _her _proper place, to getting kicked in the groin for simply going near the slut, and even getting publicly-humiliated when _she _had told the whole world about everything he'd done.

Didn't they understand? He was **_Shinji Matou_**. Heir to the legendary Makiri Zolgen himself! How dare they judge him? They were nobody! NOBODY!

But no, they judged him. Girls looked at him with disgust and whispered insults at his back. Chrysanthemums had been placed on his desk at school, his packed lunch and other things had been thrown in the trash, even his outdoor shoes had gone missing.

Even Shirou looked at him with disgust, and the worst part was that _she _had saved him from being beaten to death by Shirou when he'd caught Shinji alone. Damn it! Shirou was supposed to be _his _friend, supposed to be on _his _side, and not on the slut's! Instead, all thanks to _her _everything was going wrong.

"Well, well, well," a shockingly familiar voice cut into the haze of red drowning out Shinji's mind. "What have we here?"

Shinji turned in shock, and stared at a face that was a mirror of his own. The eyes, the face…and that was where the similarities ended. The other him looked…taller, more muscular, and his hair had been straightened and grown out, to be tied back into a ponytail which hung down behind his neck.

"Throwing a tantrum, aren't we?" the other Shinji asked, his face twisted with disgust. "You're pathetic."

The insult struck home, and Shinji snarled. Raising a finger to point at his counterpart, he opened his mouth to speak…

Only for the other Shinji to kick up a fallen stool at his feet, and then catching it, hurled it at Shinji. Shinji barely had time to cross his arms protectively before the stool struck him head-on, and sent him flying.

"Aww, did you fall on your ass?" the other Shinji mocked as he walked closer. "Here, let me help you up…you little shit!"

Shinji yelled as he was thrown clear across the room, and then again in pain as he slammed hard against a cabinet along the wall. And then the other Shinji was there, and grabbing him again threw him across the room again, against another cabinet.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinji yelled at his counterpart, holding him up by the collar. "Raping your own sister? Treating her like shit? As if the old worm wasn't doing enough to her already!"

"W-w-w-what the hell does it matter?" his counterpart spluttered out. "She's just a fucking slut, she'd spread her legs to anyone, and has ever since she was a child…!"

"What did you say?" Shinji snarled, holding his counterpart closer.

"You heard me!" his counterpart shouted in his face.

"You little shit!"

And then his counterpart was screaming and struggling in panic, as Shinji held him up to the ceiling, where a fan was rotating at high speed. Unfortunately, Shinji wasn't tall enough to reach the fan blades, and in another moment was throwing his counterpart to the ground, where he gasped and heaved for breath.

And then he was squirming away, as Shinji pulled out a gun, a long-barreled Colt Single Action Army. "I should shoot you here and now, you little rapist." Shinji spat while aiming at his counterpart's head.

"Please, no…" his counterpart begged, hands raised in surrender and curling up in fright. "I…I'm sorry…I won't hurt her again. I'll treat her better…I promise…just don't kill me…"

"Fuck!" Shinji swore. "You're so pathetic! I refuse to think that you and me are the same person!"

"W-w-w-w-w-we're not…you're a better man than I am…cooler and stronger…so please…don't kill me…"

Shinji visibly ground his teeth at the pathetic show before him, at the…dandy, pissing himself while shamelessly begging for his life while curled up like a worm on the floor. This? This is what he'd have become if his cousin hadn't been born lucky? A whiny, pitiful _worm _who picked on those weaker than him and threw tantrums the moment his entitled fantasies and illusions melted in the face of reality?

Shit!

Growling in frustration, Shinji lowered his gun. His counterpart relaxed…and then flinched as Shinji ejected the cylinder and took out all the bullets…and reinserted just one. "No…I won't kill you." He said to his counterpart. "As you say, I'm better than you. Not a murderer…not a rapist…but I'm not letting you get out of this without a scratch. Something that'll remind you of what happens when you keep being a piece of shit, until the day you die."

His counterpart whimpered as Shinji spun the cylinder and then snapped it back into place. "Ever heard of Russian Roulette?" Shinji asked. "Let's have fate decide whether the reminder will be physical or mental."

"Please, no!"

Shinji aimed at his counterpart's knee, and then pulling the trigger, simultaneously shifted his aim towards his counterpart's groin. The hammer fell, and the gun bucked as a .45 Colt Hollow Point fired.

And then his counterpart was screaming, heaving and flopping about on the ground like a fish fresh out of water, blood spurting and pooling out and around his ruined privates. "Looks like today isn't your lucky day." Shinji said, before turning and walking out of the ruined room.

_I need a drink._

* * *

A/N

Well, at least one of you did say you wanted to see Janus Shinji kick his canon self's ass for being such a pathetic piece of shit, so ask and you shall receive. For clarification, the first POV is from canon Shinji's perspective, while the second POV is from Janus Shinji's perspective.


End file.
